It's time, The life is cool
by Sakura Tachi
Summary: Cuando Ginny Weasley dijo "Que ese huérfano se vaya a un orfanato, allí es donde pertenece" fue el fin de una etapa llamada noviazgo.– Ya es hora de irnos, Campeón– le dijo el joven de cabello azabache al pequeño.– Hermione, estos ... Harmony,HHr,HP/HG.


Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los Derechos reservados y personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, e ingeniosa maestra que todo lo creó del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Cuando Ginny Weasley le dijo a Harry Potter "Que ese huérfano se vaya a un orfanato, allí es donde pertenece" fue el fin de una etapa llamada noviazgo. – Ya es hora de irnos, Campeón– le dijo el joven de cabello azabache al pequeño. – Hermione, estos no son de Teddy, ¿Eso quiere decir lo que estoy pensando?– preguntó él con cierto brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

Nota: Este fanfic es sobre la pareja HARMONY o Harry P. & Hermione G. o HarMione o HHr o HP/HG. Y responde al Reto del grupo en facebook "¡Harmony hasta la tumba!", basado en, o mejor dicho, inspirado a partir de la canción "la vida es escool" cantada por Karen Paola, Ximena Abarca y Carla Jara. Otra de las canciones que me inspiró para escribir este fanfic fue una de un grupo Koreano [¡viva Korea del sur!] llamado "Fiction" del grupo B2ST. En las notas finales dejo los links en donde los podrán escuchar en youtube.

**It's time…  
>The life is cool<strong>

"En una ciudad muy lejana de Inglaterra vivía una niña de cabellos castaños con bucles, de ojos del mismo color. Ella no se creía bella, pero los niños de su edad opinaban todo lo contrario, ella era una chica hermosa, y más aún si es que se le conocía como amiga, tal vez el motivo de poca audiencia masculina en su vida era el simple hecho de que era muy inteligente, y eso a los demás le causaba envidia, que era demostrada de muchas maneras. Los que siempre estaban con ella eran sus dos mejores amigos, es decir, Ron Weasley, un pelirrojo de ojos azules, y yo mismo, Harry Potter.

Nuestra amistad empezó en el Colegio, cuando teníamos once años, y duró siete años. Siempre pensé que ella me sentía como un hermano, pero un día antes de la graduación final, ella me dijo que me amaba, pero ya no podía corresponderle, me había enamorado de otra chica.

Pasaron los años y un día de Abril que nunca olvidaré aconteció un hecho que cambió mi vida.

Él la sedujo con su forma de ser, con su sonrisa siempre presente, sin darse cuenta, ella terminó enamorada de él…

Pero él estaba prohibido, siempre lo supo, y los años se encargaron de darle la razón…

Pero el corazón testarudo, no entiende de razones…

No hubo pero que valió, y ella sufrió en silencio, por él y su tonto corazón que amaba a su mejor amigo…

Ese mejor amigo que decidió olvidar después de ese día en el que le confesó sus sentimientos. Ella no llegó a la graduación, sólo recibió el certificado de aprobación con honores de mano de la Directora McGonagall y se fue del País, no soportó el dolor tan mortífero que no abandonaba su pecho, después de aquella tarde de desamor…

Después de años, ella regresó al suelo que la vio nacer. Ella regresó a morir, porque comprendió que la vida no le alcanzaría para olvidar el dolor de ver al hombre de su vida, casado con una mujer que era una vil arpía, que la había amenazado para que no dijera nada, diciéndole que pondría a Harry en su contra.

Pero había algo que ella no sabía y que él, sólo él sabía mas no lo dijo porque era lo que creyó mejor…

Pero los años se encargaron de negarle la razón y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho…

Y tratar de olvidarla no le sirvió, porque cada día su dolor aumentaba, las lágrimas caían, pero ella no regresaba de quién sabe en dónde se encontrara…

Ese sentimiento desconocido y nuevo fue reconocido por su dueño, como amor, el más dulce y tierno amor, que lastimaba por la culpa que cargaba en la conciencia…

Ahora estaba casado, con una mujer a la que no amaba, que sólo le atraía por sus dotes, pero nunca aquel sentimiento nació, sólo junto a una persona, y esa no era su esposa…

Maldita pelirroja, pensaba a diario…

Una tarde en plena primavera, él la vio sentada en una plaza. Llevaba una blusa con un abrigo atemporal, pantalón de tela, con anteojos de sol y tacones. Siguió a su impulso y fue a saludarla. Al llegar ella lo quedó mirando y se sacó los lentes de sol. Se saludaron y todo fue agradable, pero ya nada fue como antes.

Antes de aquella ocasión él había imaginado ver en muchas partes de Londres a su mejor amiga, pero erraba en cada ocasión, o al menos… eso creía él.

Al día siguiente se reunieron en el mismo parque, fue como un acuerdo tácito, pero a diferencia del día anterior, él llegó primero. Cuando miró que llegaba desde la vereda contraria él sonrió, ella sin embargo no lo hizo hasta llegar ante él. Ella sintió que el suelo perdía estabilidad y se movía, pero no era más que su imaginación, ¿verdad? Ella siguió caminando junto a él, hasta que ambos se sentaron en la misma banca del día anterior.

'¿No sientes frío? '

'No, hoy es un día soleado '

'¿Crees en las almas en pena? '

'No, pero ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? '

Ella hizo como si no hubiese escuchado aquella respuesta y dijo 'Desde hoy empezarás a creer '

De acuerdo, él había visto de todo en el mundo mágico, desde magia, gigantes, dragones, magos, brujas, un trol gigante, hombres lobo, fantasmas del castillo en Hogwarts, pero la actitud de su amiga se le hacía más extraño que ver a Voldemort zombi y bailando aserejé, está bien, exageraba, pero en serio le parecía extraño, por decir lo menos.

Hermione se levantó de la banca y lo miró, él sintió una brisa fría, como en invierno, pero eso ya no le importó cuando ella ante sus ojos empezó a desaparecer, tornándose cada vez más transparente y le dijo una últimas palabras que lo dejaron llorando, su último adiós. Ella estaba muerta, cómo y cuándo murió, días después lo supo.

'Harry, quiero decirte adiós, no me podía ir sin despedirme de ti, mi mejor amigo. Te amé hasta el final de mis días, y aunque lo intenté, no pude olvidarme de ti… adiós'

Aquel día, esa plaza fue testigo de un hecho anormal ante los ojos de cualquier civil del planeta Tierra, salvo para aquellos que conocían del otro mundo con el que muchos otros sueñan… "

–No sirvo para escribir tragedias… – Suspiró el joven.

"Aún sigo pensando en ti, tal vez aún no sepas que te pienso en cada mañana, aunque te encuentres a miles de kilómetros, los días parecen segundos cuando prefiero estar ocupado. La vida parece un caos por tu ausencia. Regresa pronto que no me gustan los recuerdos que se van formando cuando no estás en ellos…

Porque simple y llanamente te amo, como no tienes idea, porque ni si quiera yo mismo soy capaz de calcularlo, no existe un límite, más aún cuando me regalas una de tus sonrisas, aquellas que sólo me das a mí.

Eres la guardiana de mis secretos, mi dulce pesadilla, porque contigo empieza y termina lo que es mi cielo. Mi primer pensamiento, es sólo para ti…

Después de aquella desoladora experiencia, él caminó como un cuerpo sin alma, la vida había perdido todo sentido, sólo quedaba regresar a la rutina. Pero, aún tenía una misión que cumplir, y lo haría, fuese como fuese, lo conseguiría.

Desde su móvil marcó el número de la agencia de investigación de Londres, se puso en contacto con el mejor de ellos, un viejo compañero de Hogwarts, infiltrado en la investigación muggle. Se encontraron en una cafetería cercana al trabajo de Vlamir. Cuando llegó, él ya se encontraba ahí, pidió un café por mera costumbre, le explicó la situación y lo que requería como ayuda. Vlamir accedió a ayudarlo.

Dos días después, Harry y Vlamir se reunieron nuevamente en aquel lugar. Harry Potter finalmente obtuvo lo que requería, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió las circunstancias de la muerte de su mejor amiga, y secreto amor, Hermione.

El lugar de la muerte fue en Berlín, Alemania. Dos días antes de volver a verla. En un frío día en una tienda de libros virtuales, por la tarde. La causa de muerte fue un asalto a mano armada, en el que fue víctima del disparo de una bala que le dio directo en el corazón. "

– Hermione, me hace mal tu ausencia–

– ¿De qué hablas, amor?–

– De lo mal que me hace tu ausencia, te amo, Hermione–

– Qué tierno, mi vida, yo también te amo–

– Y ¿Cómo te fue con los exámenes, todo bien?–

– Bien, mi salud no podría estar mejor, ¿Y Teddy?–

– En su cuna, durmiendo, mejor así, ¿verdad? Para que en la noche pueda jugar con Nefrank–

– Cómo te adoro por hacerlo tomar su siesta, había olvidado hacértelo recordar, lo siento, tenía prisa–

– Tranquila, sabes que los amo, a ti y a nuestro Teddy–

Siempre pensé que la vida estaba confabulada para que todo lo que me rodeaba se tornara obscuro, en el sentido de que me rodeaba muerte, dolor y sufrimiento de las personas a las que en verdad quería, mis primeros seres queridos y los más importantes, mis padres, murieron cuando yo tenía un año, corrijo fueron asesinados. Luego la aparición de Voldemort y la supuesta profecía por la que buscaba mi muerte. Cuando finalmente encontré algo, o mejor dicho a alguien en la que creí hallar una esperanza, me di cuenta de la situación en la que podría haberla puesto y por eso la dejé, la aislé de la pesadilla por la que tendría que pasar.

Pero hubo alguien que no me dejó ni en la peor de las situaciones, mi mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. En una primera instancia quise dejarla fuera de los riesgos por los que tendría que pasar, para no ponerla en peligro, pero me di cuenta que si había algo peor que lastimarla físicamente, al menos para mí, era dejarla fuera de lo que se vendría, porque no soportaba la idea de dejarla a merced de las grandes represalias que tomaría Voldemort al percatarse de que 'la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, alias El-niño-que-vivió' se encontraba entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Cuando la Batalla final terminó, sentí que había despertado de una pesadilla que duró toda mi vida. Pero, cuando regresé a lo que quedaba del Gran Comedor, caí en la cuenta de que la batalla contra ese inhumano de Voldemort había dejado irreparables daños y consecuencias. Al llegar hasta lo más cercano que consideraba familia, los Weasley estaban destrozados llorando la muerte de Fred, el gemelo de George, a algunos metros de allí, se encontraban tendidos en el suelo los cuerpos sin vida de Nymphadora y Remus, uno al lado del otro, como si aún después de muertos, quisieran, no, anhelaran estar juntos, entregándose aquel amor que los unía y del que hubo nacido un pequeño ser, al cual habían llamado Ted Lupin. Aquel niño, me recordaba a mí mismo, por el hecho de perder a sus padres en una batalla contra Voldemort y sus estúpidos ideales, además sus padres fueron como unos tíos en cierta medida. Fue por ello que decidí cuidarlo para que nada le faltara, ni material ni cariño familiar, pero necesitaba de una contraparte que se encargara de proporcionarle lo que sólo las mujeres con su instinto maternal y esas cosas, podían aportar. En la primera que pensé fue en Ginny, puesto que antes de la batalla final fue mi novia, pero las cosas podían haber cambiado, así es que le pregunté si es que quería volver a ser mi novia, ella aceptó y luego le conté lo que había decidido, pero lo que ella me respondió no cumplió mis expectativas, por el contrario, me causó desilusión e ira, por eso corté nuestro noviazgo ese mismo día.

Aquella semana tuve que pensar muy bien en la candidata perfecta para aquel cargo tan importante en la vida de Teddy, y al llegar el séptimo día, sábado, ya lo había decidido. El domingo fui a visitar a Hermione a su casa en Londres muggle, sabía de su situación porque el día después de la batalla final sin haber algún peligro inminente, fuimos a restituirles la memoria a sus padres, pero omitiendo que tuvieron que pasar meses en otro continente.

En un principio el cuidado de Teddy se nos dificultó, puesto que ni yo ni Mione tenía conocimientos prácticos respecto al cuidado de bebés de tan sólo meses de edad, por suerte para nosotros, los señores Granger decidieron ayudarnos durante lo que restaba de vacaciones y el séptimo año, al que regresamos a Hogwarts.

Al año siguiente Hermione, Ronald, Luna, Neville, las hermanas Patil, Malfoy, Cho, y todos los que fueron de séptimo año y que perdieron ese año, regresamos para rendirlo. La Directora de Hogwarts fue Minerva McGonagall. Han transcurrido dos años desde aquello, dos años desde que todo lo _nuestro _comenzó…

En nuestro quinto año una tarde de noviembre le confesé lo que sentía por ella, pero ella me dijo que no me correspondía, en parte lo esperaba, ya que en los meses anteriores ella y Ginny se veían muy amigas, cómo odié que me rechazara por el hecho de ser tan leal a Ginevra, tan… Gryffindor. Aunque eso mismo me hizo seguir amándola, no pude más que disfrazar el sentimiento con la amistad. Después de algunos meses Ron me contó lo de sus sentimientos para con ella, sentí que le partiría la cara con los puños, pero me pude controlar y no le presté mucha atención.

– Te mentí– me dijo ella un día, y yo supe a lo qué se refería. Estábamos en la piscina de la casa, jugando con Teddy y disfrutando del verano.

– Y yo, nunca te pude olvidar– le dije, y noté cómo se sonrojaba.

Aquel fue el inicio de la parte pasional de nuestro matrimonio, ya que en un principio fue un formalismo para que el Wizengamot, pudiera cedernos la custodia de Teddy. Pero, después de aquella confesión de amor por parte de ambos, decidimos tener una boda más organizada e invitar a todos los que considerábamos amigos y familia, motivo por el cual tenemos dos fechas de matrimonio, eso tiene sus ventajas. Por otra parte, Teddy pasó a tener mi apellido, y se llama Ted Potter.

Aunque era día de Navidad, decidí terminar el trabajo que me podría impedir disfrutar esa fecha especial pasarla con mi familia. Por lo que me despedí de mi esposa y mi hijo, para luego ir a mí oficina, y regresar a casa en la tarde.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Hermione y Teddy ya habían almorzado y tomado un postre. Tenía que estar todo listo para esperar la llegada de Harry a las cinco de la tarde.

Ella se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana, había nieve por todo al rededor de la casa, no era nada raro, puesto que era una fecha muy esperada por muchos, Navidad. La casa ya estaba decorada desde la noche anterior, por las tres personas que habitan aquel hogar. Su esposo, Harry James Potter, el pequeño Teddy Lupin, y ella, la señora Potter, Hermione Potter.

Después de la trágica muerte de Remus Lupin y su esposa Nymphadora Tonks, en la batalla final, Harry y ella decidieron adoptar a Teddy, el único hijo de aquella pareja, que fueron héroes caídos en la guerra contra Voldemort.

Actualmente ellos estaban casados, después de haber terminado con sus respectivas parejas ya que no comprendían la importancia de cuidar de aquel pequeño, Ginevra Weasley le dijo a Harry "Que ese huérfano se vaya a un orfanato, allí es donde pertenece", mientras que el crápula e imbécil de Ronald Weasley le dijo a Hermione "No es mi hijo, ni el tuyo, déjalo en la puerta de la casa de cualquier persona, ellos sabrán qué hacer con él". Aquellas respuestas causaron conmoción en los receptores, porque Ginevra olvidó que Harry era huérfano desde que tenía un año de edad, por culpa del desquiciado de Voldemort, así es que en cuanto ella dijo aquello, él no se rebajó a insultarla, simplemente le dijo que cortaban su relación desde ese momento, mientras que Ronald tenía un miedo razonable a tener familia, pero Hermione no pensaba esperar a cumplir los treinta años para ser madre, no coincidían en sus metas ni sueños, en cierto sentido lo comprendía, él había nacido en una familia numerosa y pobre, pero el hecho de ni si quiera pensar en la posibilidad de cuidar de Ted Lupin, un bebé desamparado en este mundo, la hizo reaccionar y ver el verdadero carácter de su pareja, ella en ese preciso momento decidió cortar por lo sano, y terminar su relación con el pelirrojo.

De cualquier forma, estaba feliz, al menos antes de si quiera tener la idea de un futuro juntos, descubrió su verdadero carácter. Y de aquella experiencia maravillosa, de cuidar a Teddy y el apoyo de su mejor amigo, Harry, había nacido aquel hermoso sentimiento, llamado "amor".

La casa estaba decorada con motivos navideños, pero aún hacía falta preparar al pequeño Ted, quien estaba en la cama matrimonial, jugando con unos cubos de madera.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, llenó la bañera a una temperatura ideal para bañar al bebé. Cuando terminó puso un patito de hule, y acomodó los implementos necesarios para un buen baño. Una vez terminó aquello, dejó ropa seleccionada sobre la cama, desvistió a Teddy y lo cargó hasta la tina, en donde lo puso y él empezó a jugar con el patito de hule.

Le lavó el cabello, enjuagó su cuerpo y aplicó bálsamo en su cabello, para finalmente dejarlo jugar algunos minutos en la tina, él estaba feliz, se notaba porque chapoteó el agua dejando caer cierta cantidad fuera de la tina.

Hermione lo sacó de la bañera y lo envolvió en la toalla de baño, luego lo llevó a la habitación, lo secó y vistió rápidamente, en cuanto terminó lo llevó a la cuna en la habitación de al lado, era la habitación de Teddy. Ella regresó a la habitación y se vistió para la ocasión.

Harry llegó a casa media hora después y la encontró terminando de retocarse el maquillaje. Ella se percató de su presencia a través del reflejo en el espejo del tocador.

– Buenas noches, amor. ¿Cómo estás?–

– Yo muy bien, pero espera a que vaya a buscar a Teddy–

– ¡Olvidas algo!–

– ¿Qué cosa?–

– Esto– le dice él, y la besa. Ella posa sus brazos en su cuello y profundiza el beso, al terminar se separa con pequeños besos y al final le sonríe, para luego ir a buscar a Teddy en la habitación del bebé de la casa, en la habitación de al lado.

Al regresar, Harry se había cambiado el traje por una tenida más informal, ya que tendrían que pasar a saludar a la familia Weasley, a los Longbottom, los maestros en Hogwarts, ya que Hermione hubo insistido como cada año, y finalmente, tendrían que visitar la casa de los padres de su esposa, además él ya no estaba en horas de trabajo.

– Teddy te extrañó–

– Y yo a él– Harry se acercó a ellos, tomó al pequeño en brazos – Te extrañé, campeón– dijo Harry y besó la mejilla de Teddy, quien por respuesta dijo aquella palabra mágica que hacía sonreír como nunca al Auror.

– ¡Papá!–

– Ya es hora de irnos, Campeón– le dijo el joven de cabello azabache al pequeño.

Como primera parada, fueron a saludar a los maestros que tanto estimaba, Hermione. Posteriormente fueron a visitar a la familia Weasley, sólo por cortesía, luego fueron al hogar de sus más cercanos amigos, los Longbottom. Luna era la señora Longbottom, y junto a Neville, tenían un hijo de un año y tres meses de edad, llamado Nefrank, una unión entre los nombres de su abuelo y padre. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de los padres de la señora Potter. Hermione estaba muy feliz, no que no lo fuera habitualmente, pero se le notaba algo distinto.

– ¡Al fin llegan, bienvenidos!– los recibió la señora Granger – Adelante, están en su casa–

– Bienvenida hija, Harry– saludó el señor Granger – ¡Teddy!–

– Pero si está tan grande este niñito, me alegro que lo cuiden bien– escuchó Harry que decía la abuela del pequeño.

La cena navideña aconteció pacíficamente y amena. Después de terminar los alimentos, preparados de manera suculenta por la señora Granger, ella sirvió los postres, y para finalizar la jornada familiar, llegó el momento del intercambio de regalos.

– Este es para… ¡Teddy!– dijo el señor Granger, y se acercó al pequeño que estaba en los brazos de Hermione, ella lo dejó caminar hasta su abuelo y con la ayuda de Harry, abrieron el primer obsequio de la noche. En general, al pequeño Teddy le regalaron juguetes y varios implementos relacionados con juegos deportivos, de ambos mundos.

– Este es para mi querida Jean– dijo el padre de Hermione, quien le entregó el regalo a su esposa. Ella lo abrió y ¡sorpresa! Era un collar con unos aros de plata y rubíes. Los padres de Hermione se abrazaron y se dieron un rápido beso en la mejilla – Gracias, cariño–

– Este es para mí princesita, Hermione–

Hermione al escuchar cómo la llamó su padre, no pudo evitar el recordar las Navidades de su infancia, en donde él la llamaba así. Inevitablemente de sus ojos cayeron pequeñas lágrimas y fue a abrazar a su padre. Al abrir el obsequio, vio que era el primer libro que se leyó cuando empezó a leer, además de una pulsera de plata con diamantes – Gracias, papá–

– Este es para mi yerno, Harry recibe esto, por favor– lo llamó el señor Granger. Harry se acercó y recibió un paquete, en cual abrió, y encontró un libro, el cual parecía antiguo, iba a preguntar de qué trataba, pero su suegro pareció notar su curiosidad y le dijo – Este libro, es una reliquia familiar de los Granger, en donde narra todo el comportamiento de las mujeres Granger en muchas situaciones, lo curioso es que siempre ha habido cierto grado de similitud, por lo que te recomiendo leerlo. Por cierto, debes anotar también algunas hojas como aporte y pasarlo a Teddy o a quien tú consideres necesario, siempre y cuando sea descendiente directo o lo más similar a ello, quien deberá continuar la tradición ¿Entendido?– cuestionó el señor Granger. Harry por toda respuesta asintió, no había pensado que se trataría de algo tan serio. –Por cierto, este regalo también es tuyo– le dijo el padre de su esposa. Harry lo abrió y encontró un set de tenis profesional – Te espero el próximo sábado en la cancha de entrenamiento 2, el tenis es un magnífico deporte–

– De acuerdo– dijo Harry, se acercó al árbol de navidad y tomó una caja más o menos grande y se lo entregó a la señora Granger, después les entregó uno al padre de Hermione, a su pequeño Teddy y finalmente a su esposa. – Este es para mí adorada esposa–

Hermione se acercó a él y abrió el regalo, y encontró una bufanda con sus colores preferidos, pensó que era lo único, pero al sacarla halló en el fondo una pequeña cajita con un estuche y al abrirla pudo ver en el interior una cadenita de oro con un corazón. Harry lo tomó entre sus manos para mostrarle que en el interior del corazón había una foto de ellos dos y el pequeño Teddy, cuando tenía diez meses. Aquella era la primera foto familiar que se habían tomado. Su esposo se lo puso en el cuello y luego la besó.

– Para ti, lo mejor. Espero que te guste–

– ¿Cómo no me va a gustar si es que estamos, Teddy, tú y yo en la foto? Te amo. Gracias, también por la bufanda–

La celebración continuó hasta las una de la mañana, entre conversación y charla, el tiempo volaba. El matrimonio Potter se despidió de los señores Granger, Hermione abrigó a Teddy, mientras que Harry lo cargó hasta que llegaron a un lugar adecuado y se aparecieron en su hogar. Ella fue a abrir las mantas de cuna para poder acomodar al pequeño allí y que pudiera dormir cómodamente, Harry ingresó minutos después y lo recostó con delicadeza, Hermione lo arropó. Ambos se despidieron con un beso en la frente del infante y con una última mirada, se fueron al living.

– Aún no te he dado mi regalo, ni el de Teddy–

– Es verdad, ¿Cuál me recomiendas que abra primero?–

– Quiero que primero veas el de Teddy–

– ¿De acuerdo, es el pequeño o el grande?–

– El grande–

Harry tomó el regalo de mayor tamaño, lo agitó, tratando de adivinar qué era. Lo primero que notó fue su peso, era liviano, pensó que era ropa tal vez, aunque viniendo de un pequeño, era extraño – ¿Es ropa?–

– Ábrelo por ti mismo–

El de cabello azabache lo abrió, y cuando lo sacó, se dio cuenta que no era nada relacionado con vestimenta, sino que se trataba de un peluche que tenía entre sus manos, un mini retrato con una foto de Teddy junto a él, fotografía que habían guardado de recuerdo de la primera vez que sacaron a caminar a Teddy, cuando aprendió a caminar – Gracias, me gustó el obsequio, lo pondré en el escritorio de mi oficina–

– No hay de qué, y ahora, abre este– Hermione le entregó a Harry, un regalo de Navidad para él. Harry tubo mucha curiosidad y lo abrió inmediatamente, aunque el contenido le dejó con la mente en blanco, porque él era lento pero nunca tanto como para no comprender. Y ahora su cerebro trabajaba a millón por hora.

– Hermione, estos no son de Teddy, ¿Eso quiere decir lo que estoy pensando?– preguntó él con cierto brillo de esperanza.

El obsequio para Harry de parte de Hermione era un par de zapatitos de bebé, de un lindo color celeste– Así es, Teddy tendrá un hermanito. Seremos padres, otra vez, Harry–

Harry sólo quería gritar y besarla hasta más no poder, pero su mente aún procesaba lo que le estaba diciendo su esposa. Finalmente recuperó el habla.

– ¿Recuerdas la vez que te dije que la vida era una pesadilla?–

– Sí, por supuesto–

– ¿Qué respondiste tú, lo recuerdas?–

– Que la vida es genial, maravillosa, sabia, porque sabe en qué momento permitir que las cosas sucedan–

– Aquella vez me quedé en silencio, puesto que no concordaba contigo, pero hoy es diferente. Y sé que es el momento, "la vida es genial"–

– Feliz Navidad, Harry–

– Feliz Navidad, Mione. Por cierto, ¿Puedo?– preguntó él acercándose a ella, acercando su mano hacia el vientre de ella. Ella por toda respuesta asintió y sonrió. Él se agachó y levantó un poco la blusa de su esposa, se acercó a una distancia minúscula y empezó a 'charlar' con el pequeño en gestación.

Harry besó a Hermione y ambos se fueron hasta su recámara para descansar, habían sido muchas emociones fuertes para un solo día. Eso era lo mejor de todo, sentir dolor, alegría, amor, tranquilidad, paz, ira, comprensión, toda sensación, sentimiento o emoción era bien recibida, mientras se tratase de sentir, por algo dicen que "Los muertos no sienten… ".

**Y Colorín colorado este fanfiction se ha acabado…  
>FIN<strong>

**ACLARACIONES  
><strong>_Desde el principio, quien narra la historia era Harry, él estaba escribiendo una historia trágica, o al menos lo intentaba. Pueden notarlo por la forma de los diálogos, y en la cierta incoherencia, puesto que está distraído y aquella no es su profesión, más bien un pasatiempo, en un principio cuando los personajes hablan, Harry usa comillas simples para exponer lo que ellos dicen. En la parte que dice "–No sirvo para escribir tragedias… – Suspiró el joven." Es cuando Harry se toma un segundo para él, y de nueva cuenta sigue el relato ficticio que está creando, todo esto a causa de la ausencia de sólo unas horas de Hermione, su amada. Luego cuando dice "– Hermione, me hace mal tu ausencia–" Es cuando todo el verdadero relato de este fanfic, de la situación real empieza, hasta la última frase "Los muertos no sienten…".  
>Sé que le añadí cierta dificultad al fanfic, cuando incluyo más de un punto de vista o POV's, pero como dicen los historiadores "La historia no se crea a partir de un solo punto de vista, sino que del conjunto, para que sea más objetivo".<em>

**Notas de autor: Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo n_n Aquí dejo los links de las canciones.  
><strong>_**FICTION SUB ESPAÑOL (B2ST):**__h t t p : __/ / y o u t u . b e / __D r H Z U L q V J 3 k__**  
>LA VIDA ESCOOL: <strong>__h t t p : / / y o u t u . b e / 0 O J 3 c Z T z 8 D o__  
>[Quiten los espacios para acceder a los videos]<em>


End file.
